Operetta
by Xesphanite
Summary: A collection of snippets of Tsubasa and Maria's life together.
1. Stage 1: Friendship

**Act I - First Meeting**

"This is Maria Cadenzavna Eve and Serena Cadenzavna Eve. They'll be your new partners for this collaboration." Ogawa said smoothly. Tsubasa wasn't really paying much attention to her manager as she was just a bit distracted by the beautiful woman in front of her. She had long pink hair and striking teal eyes. So this was the diva from overseas that had the music industry in a stir just three months after her debut. Tsubasa had to admit, she did have quite the presence. She was going to be Tsubasa's duet partner for this collaboration.

"It's nice to meet you, Tsubasa, Kanade." The young woman known as Maria told them confidently, a smile that bordered on a smirk on her face. Serena meanwhile smiled angelically at them and she heard a soft whistle come from Kanade. Maria then stretched a hand toward Tsubasa, and she felt Kanade elbow her side.

"It is nice to meet you as well, Maria, Serena." Tsubasa responded in kind, just slightly squeezing Maria's hand in hers. It was soft and smooth as she had expected, and she allowed her grip to longer for a second longer than normal before finally letting her go.

* * *

 **Act II - First Duet**

Maria tried to catch her breath as she stood on stage with thousands of people cheering and applauding their wonderful performance. Adrenaline surged through her entire being as she beamed, pleased at the enthusiastic appreciation their audience showed. It almost shocked her at how well her duet with Tsubasa went. Everything was perfect, not a single mistake in the music or the choreography, even when they only managed to have one rehearsal.

Maria looked over at Tsubasa who was smiling widely beside her, waving at the crowd. She was very impressed, Tsubasa was indeed a top tier idol. Maria had so much fun singing along with her, and even during the rehearsal, everyone from the director to the stagehands said they have never seen such chemistry between two singers before. Maria would even dare say that their performance was legendary.

"…I am glad that I was able to participate in this and got to sing with Japan's top artist, Kazanari Tsubasa." Maria said into the stylized mic she held, every word of it sincere and true as she looked into Tsubasa's deep indigo eyes.

"Likewise, it was a pleasure to work with you." Tsubasa said in kind, offering her hand to her, mirroring what Maria did when they first met. And so Maria took it.

* * *

 **Act III - Coffee Break**

"Here." Tsubasa was a little surprised when a can of her favorite canned green tea from the lobby vending machine in front of her. She was half-expecting Ogawa or even Kanade but that feminine voice could only be Maria and she was right when she looked up.

"Maria?" Tsubasa ventured, confused yet also grateful as she took the can into her hands.

"I just thought you needed it, and since I went to the vending machine anyway…" Maria said, sounding just a bit defensive as she was holding onto a can of tomato juice.

"How did you know this was my favorite?" Tsubasa asked curiously, opening her can of green tea.

"I noticed it's the one you always drink." Maria answered, her voice a bit faint, and Tsubasa couldn't help but smile a little. Maria paid enough attention to her to know what her favorite drink was. For whatever reason, Tsubasa felt quite happy.

"Thank you, Maria."

"Yeah, and here… You should eat something too." Maria nodded and handed Tsubasa a small container that seemingly had two handmade riceballs in it. "I'll see you later." Maria then excused herself quickly, with Tsubasa staring after her.

"Oh hey, riceballs!" Kanade suddenly appeared and snatched one of it away. Tsubasa had all ability to prevent Kanade from doing so but she didn't really mind, and she continued to smile as she looked down at the container.

* * *

 **Act IV - Under the same Umbrella**

Maria frowned as she looked up at the overcast and gray skies from the window in the staff room. She certainly hoped that it wouldn't rain when she's about to go home. However, as the meeting she was in finished and she found herself alone at the exit of the building, it was already raining. Maria sighed, anxious to go home since she was tired from her work today. She longed for a nice dinner and a long soak in her bath. It was just her luck that she forgot to bring an umbrella today and that Serena had already gone ahead and was hanging out with Kanade.

Maria had half the mind to just run in the rain since her apartment was just two blocks away. Just as she was debating on what to do, she heard her name being called.

"Maria? You're still here?" A familiar voice called out to her and Maria turned back to see Tsubasa. "Is there something troubling you?" She then asked in concern.

"I actually forgot my umbrella…" Maria trailed off, blushing a little in embarrassment at being caught so unprepared.

"Ah, I see." Tsubasa then nodded solemnly and suddenly brandished a large umbrella like a sword. "If you'd like, I would gladly accompany you to your apartment." She offered generously.

"If that's okay…" Maria mumbled shyly, ducking her head a little. Normally, she would be too polite to accept such help but Maria was tired and Tsubasa seemed earnest to help. It made Maria happy that Tsubasa was concerned enough for her.

Tsubasa nodded and opened her umbrella. It was a large one, comfortably fitting two people. Maria still had to stay close to Tsubasa and thoughtlessly, she linked arms with her so that they could stay as dry as possible. Tsubasa didn't seem to mind, and the both of them walked through the rain.

"Thank you, Tsubasa."

* * *

 **Act V - Holding Hands**

Tsubasa did not anticipate for things to escalate this quickly. Even with their whole line of bodyguards trying to stop the massive crowd of people from reaching Tsubasa and Maria, they looked like they weren't going to hold any longer.

"Tsubasa-san! Run!" Ogawa urged her from where he was helping stem the flow of people. Tsubasa gave a determined nod and took hold of Maria's hand even as she was still gaping at the impending tidal wave of people.

"We have to go!" Tsubasa urged Maria, and it was then that her fellow idol snapped out of her shock and nodded. They then fled back into the building.

"We love you Tsubasa!"

"Maria! Please marry me!"

The myriad of shouting voices started to fade away as they ran as fast as they could, with Tsubasa clutching Maria's hand like their life depended on it. Their destination were the back doors that Ogawa showed her in case of emergencies. And this one was one huge emergency. Tsubasa didn't let go even when they were out of the back doors and into the waiting car.

"That was… a bit too exciting for my tastes." Maria commented as she tried to catch her breath in the backseat of the car. Tsubasa couldn't help but laugh softly, squeezing Maria's hand in hers. Maria didn't look like she minded as she looked at Tsubasa and grinned as well, squeezing her hand back.

"Do you think Kanade and Serena are having better luck at their event?" Tsubasa asked after they calmed down.

"Probably." Maria allowed, shrugging a little. Minutes later however, the driver told them that there's a distress call from Kanade and Serena as they too were mobbed.

"Perhaps it's not a good day for us." Tsubasa said with a soft giggle as the car sped off to rescue Kanade and Serena.

* * *

Act VI - First Kiss

Maria played with her pen absentmindedly, staring down at the sheets of paper in front of her. It made her look like she was concentrating on her task when honestly, she was in a bit of a loss on how to start writing the song for her next duet with Tsubasa. Maria then glanced upwards, looking at the adorable sight of Tsubasa with a pair of glasses perched on her nose. Tsubasa was looking down at the papers in front of her, a noticeable blush on her cheeks. Maria tilted her head curiously. Was Tsubasa coming down with a fever?

"M-Maria…" Tsubasa then called out to her, suddenly looking fairly determined as she looked up into Maria's eyes.

"Yes?" Maria answered automatically. Tsubasa suddenly leaned forward, and Maria was frozen in surprise when she was suddenly very close… And then Tsubasa's glasses almost poked her in the eye, while her lips narrowly missed Maria's.

"Ahh! I… I'm sorry!" Tsubasa practically jumped back, her entire face red. "T-that wasn't my intention, I'm so sorry!" She looked so cute and flustered and Maria could only blink at her before it clicked in Maria's mind what Tsubasa was intending to do.

Maria then took hold of Tsubasa's wrist, tugging her closer once again. With her other hand, she took Tsubasa's glasses and smiled at her. "You could've just asked if you wanted to kiss me." Maria declared and did just that.

Kanade and Serena looked at each other from the opposite side of the room, looking both exasperated and amused.

"They forgot that they're not alone." Kanade said and with a grin, whipped out her phone and took a picture of the kissing Tsubasa and Maria.

"And you owe me ten dollars." Serena said calmly as she scribbled something on the paper in front of her.

"Tsubasa was the first one who tried to kiss her!" Kanade argued, whipping her head back to look at Serena.

"But their lips didn't meet so technically, it was Maria-neesan who kissed her first." Serena stated with her sweet smile. Kanade sighed and slipped the ten dollar bill towards Serena.

* * *

Act VII - The Confession

Tsubasa stared determinedly at Maria's apartment door, cradling a bouquet of red roses in one hand and a box of premium chocolates in the other. She shuffled nervously on her feet, her heels clacking slightly on the floor. She resisted the urge to smooth the imaginary wrinkles on her dress and she took a deep breath to calm her frazzled nerves.

After that kiss with Maria a week ago, Tsubasa could not stop thinking about the other woman. Maria's smile, Maria's laugh, Maria's striking teal eyes and most importantly, the feel of Maria's soft lips on hers. Tsubasa realized that her impulse to kiss Maria then had a reason, it was because she had come to like her more than a friend, and she wanted more.

Actually, Tsubasa was a little confused since Maria did kiss her on her own accord. That meant that Maria liked her too right..? But what if it was just a foreign custom from where Maria was from? It seemed that Maria behaved pretty much the same way as before the kiss, though she was a bit more affectionate towards Tsubasa. She had asked Kanade for advice, wondering what she should do about this confusion. Kanade only rolled her eyes at her and shoved Tsubasa into her closet.

"Then clear the confusion by confessing properly!" Kanade had shouted.

And so, Tsubasa took the initiative, she was going to confess to Maria about her feelings! She even dressed for the occasion, and brought flowers and chocolates like in that one movie she saw with Hibiki and Miku. She was so ready for this!

"I can do this." Tsubasa told herself as she raised her hand to knock on the door. Tsubasa tensed when she heard the muffled voice of Maria answering and her heart thundered in her chest. The door opened and all of Tsubasa's composure slipped away to nothing as she saw Maria. For a moment, she felt like running away.

"Tsubasa!" Maria looked pleasantly surprised. "Come in!" She immediately invited Tsubasa in and Tsubasa was quick to take her invitation.

"Maria." Tsubasa was glad that her voice didn't waver as she inclined her head coolly. Internally though, Tsubasa did not have any idea on what to do so she offered the items in her hand. "H-Here…" Tsubasa could feel her cheeks flame as she averted her eyes.

"F-For me?" Maria asked, taking the offered gifts in her arms. There was a delighted smile on her lips and a flush on her cheeks. Tsubasa felt some of her nervousness dissipate at seeing Maria so happy. "Thank you…" She mumbled shyly.

"Maria… I…" Tsubasa faltered in her words for a moment before she gathered every ounce of her courage and plowed forward. "I like you, will you go out with me?" Tsubasa winced a little as she ended up blurting it out straight, her carefully prepared speech going out the window.

"H-huh?" Maria looked confused, blinking owlishly at Tsubasa. That was not the reaction that Tsubasa was expecting.

"Maria..?" Tsubasa ventured nervously. Maria then had this sheepish and embarrassed look on her face.

"Ah… I thought… we were already dating..." Maria admitted, her face glowing crimson. Tsubasa stared at her for a moment.

"Eh?"


	2. Stage 2: Dating

Act VIII - First Date

Maria smiled a bit when the food that they ordered arrived. She adjusted the yellow sunglasses she was wearing, feeling a little self-conscious as she glanced around the restaurant they were in. Thankfully, no one seemed to be paying much attention as both Maria and Tsubasa donned some 'disguises' to not get recognized on their date.

Maria wore sunglasses and pulled her hair up in a ponytail. Tsubasa was wearing her glasses, and also had her hair up in a high ponytail. Both of them were rather pleased that they weren't recognizable to their fans.

"We should eat." Tsubasa said from across her, looking adorable as always. She squeezed Maria's hand from underneath the table, where the two were holding hands. Maria couldn't help it as her smile widened and she gently caressed Tsubasa's knuckles with her thumb. The innocent touch had Tsubasa blushing and Maria resisted the urge to kiss her right then and there. Honestly, Maria was pretty reluctant to let go but they needed to eat. With a regretful sigh, Maria let Tsubasa's hand go and pulled hers back.

It was relaxing to just chat casually while they ate, this time they played footsie under the table, both unable to get enough of touching the other. Maria loved that Tsubasa was being quite affectionate. Tsubasa smiled at her shyly, and it was full of quiet adoration and love. Maria seriously couldn't think of anything cuter or more irresistible than Tsubasa right now.

"Would you like to order some dessert?" Tsubasa asked her as they finished their meal. Maria thought for a moment before she grinned, and leaned forward to capture Tsubasa's lips in a soft kiss. Tsubasa turned bright red and gaped at her, surprised at the sudden and rather public display of affection.

"I just had some." Maria licked her lips.

* * *

Act IX - First Fight

Tsubasa was like stone as she stalked towards Maria's trailer. The unpleasant scene that she stumbled upon earlier repeated in her mind, making her clench her hands into fists.

"Tsubasa!" Maria called out to her from behind, most likely hurrying after Tsubasa. Tsubasa ignored her for the most part, or else she'll confront Maria in public. She finally arrived in Maria's private trailer, and that was only when she faced Maria.

"What were you even doing?" Tsubasa asked, deadly calm. For a moment, Maria looked scared before she seemed to gather her courage and jutted her chin.

"Working." Maria responded stiffly.

"You didn't tell me that this video required you to kiss him!" Tsubasa snapped. It felt like acid was burning her inside as she replayed that moment she saw her girlfriend kiss someone else.

"Like I said, this is just work! You know there's nothing between me and him!" Maria defended herself, but Tsubasa didn't want to listen.

"To him, it's not just work. He likes you! I know he does, and he wants to take you away from me!" This time, it was fear that drove Tsubasa's words.

"Even if he does, I'm not in love with him! I love only you!" Maria was seemingly shocked but she rallied almost immediately. However, fear had a vice-like grip on Tsubasa's heart and she could not believe.

"Don't you trust me?" Maria then implored, her voice softening. Tsubasa froze, hesitating to answer for a moment. However, that second of hesitation was enough as Maria now looked devastated before her features smoothed out. Tsubasa tried to open her mouth, but dread and fear stilled her tongue.

"I see." Maria said quietly. She didn't look at Tsubasa as she turned on her heel and left, leaving Tsubasa alone and heartbroken.

* * *

Act X - Reconciliation

Maria felt utterly miserable as she stared listlessly at her phone. It's just been three days since her tiff with Tsubasa and yet Maria felt like she was already dying. She couldn't eat and she couldn't sleep. She tried admonishing herself, being so dramatic over Tsubasa but there was just this hole in her heart and a horrible feeling in her gut that wouldn't go away. Even Serena could do nothing to lift her spirits.

She missed Tsubasa terribly. She wanted to see her again, she wanted for the two of them to be okay again. Maria wanted to apologize, but Tsubasa was ignoring her calls and texts. Honestly, Maria didn't know what to do. Most of the time, Maria ended up crying. She couldn't even find the will to work or go out.

Maria looked up at the window when she heard the sound of rain. The weather looked about as miserable as she was feeling right now. Maria sighed glumly as she stood up to peer out the window, and her heart stilled. Standing on the corner of the street was someone with familiar long, blue hair, unmoving even in the pouring rain. Maria didn't hesitate as she grabbed her umbrella and dashed out of her apartment and into the street.

"Tsubasa!" Maria came to a stop in front of Tsubasa and she put the umbrella over both of their heads. Maria's heart pounded in her ears even as worry, anxiety, and relief rolled in her stomach. She looked into Tsubasa's indigo eyes that were full of sorrow and regret. It made Maria's heart break even more, knowing that Tsubasa suffered through these days of separation as well.

"I'm sorry." Tsubasa mumbled, audible even through the sound of rain. She sounded so broken and sincere. Maria felt the tears prick her eyes even though she felt like she cried for a lifetime already. She enveloped Tsubasa in her arms, not caring if she became wet and the umbrella hardly covered them anymore.

"I'm sorry too." Maria this time kissed Tsubasa, the umbrella now forgotten as their tears mingled with the rain.

* * *

Act XI - Not Seeing Each Other for Long

Tsubasa was exhausted as she entered her mercifully quiet hotel room. Kanade immediately excused herself as she followed after Tsubasa, murmuring something about a long bath. Tsubasa didn't even bother to do anything else but to kick off her shoes and drop on her large bed. She took her neglected phone from her pocket and was greeted with several text messages from Maria throughout the day.

Since she was so busy with work, she didn't have the time to check her phone. But now, she read through Maria's messages before she pushed the call button.

"Hello?" Maria answered in just a couple of rings. Just the sound of Maria's voice had Tsubasa relax considerably, and a tired smile tugged at her lips.

"Maria, it's me." Tsubasa said, and she could just imagine Maria perking up at the other line.

"Tsubasa! I missed you today!" Maria didn't waste any moment to tell Tsubasa exactly how she felt.

"I missed you too." Tsubasa responded back sincerely. And how, it's been a week since she's seen Maria since she was on a tour with Kanade. She still had one week to go before she would be able to go home and see Maria. Even though they were busy idols, they hardly spent even three days apart. This was the longest time they had to endure without seeing each other.

They talked for a bit, just telling each other about their respective days. It both made Tsubasa a little better yet also reminded her of how much she missed Maria.

"I can't wait to see you again." Tsubasa murmured longingly.

"Me too." Maria responded wistfully "Don't worry, we'll see each other soon."

* * *

Act XII - Back Home

Maria was both anxious and excited as she tossed and turned in bed. Tsubasa was already on her way home tonight, and she would finally be able to see her again tomorrow. It's been a long two weeks, and Maria missed her terribly. She just needed to be patient for a bit more…

Maria was startled however when she heard the faint sound of knocking and a text arrived on her phone. She stood up, wondering who it could be at this hour before she checked her phone. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw it was a message from Tsubasa.

'I'm here.' The message said. Maria practically scrambled out of her room and yanked open her apartment door. As promised, Tsubasa was there in front of her. Maria could hardly contain her joy as she copied Kirika and Shirabe's favorite hug attack as she launched herself at Tsubasa.

Tsubasa caught her readily, pulling her into a tight hug. The door closed behind them as Tsubasa practically crashed her lips on Maria's, kissing her like there was no tomorrow. Maria responded to the kiss just as fiercely, and it was awhile before they pulled away.

"I'm home." Tsubasa said softly, both of them trying to catch their breath.

"Welcome home." Maria responded before kissing her again and again.

* * *

Act XIII - First Time

For Tsubasa, it felt like forever since the last time she kissed Maria like this. She couldn't get enough of Maria's touch, her smell, and her taste.

Tsubasa kissed Maria urgently, her hands touching everywhere she could. They managed to find themselves in Maria's room and on her bed. It seemed like fire crackled under her very skin as their kissing became more heated. Tsubasa was trying to catch her breath when they finally broke apart. Maria was delightfully flushed underneath her, looking so breathless yet lovely. Tsubasa felt love and desire suffuse her like a warm blanket, and she peppered Maria's face with kisses

Maria giggled underneath her, and Tsubasa felt wandering hands slip under her shirt to caress her stomach. For a moment, Tsubasa pulled back, knowing that she would no longer be able to stop herself. She looked into Maria's eyes seriously, asking her silently if she wanted what Tsubasa wanted. Maria got the message immediately, and she nodded just once and drew Tsubasa closer.

All of Tsubasa's exhaustion from her trip had all but disappeared and she certainly didn't mind if she wasn't going to sleep any time soon.

* * *

Act XIV - The Proposal

Maria felt like she was going to have a mild nervous breakdown with how anxious and nervous she was feeling. She clutched a velvet box tightly in her hand before she slipped it into a hidden pocket in her dress.

"You'll do fine." Serena probably immediately noticed her apparent nervousness and placed a hand on Maria's shoulder, squeezing encouragingly.

"What if things go wrong? What if she says no?" Maria couldn't help but voice her thoughts out to her little sister.

"Stop worrying, Maria-neesan. You've planned this for months, and everyone has done their best for this. Things will be fine. And we all know that Tsubasa loves you just as much as you love her." Serena said firmly, taking Maria's hands into her own and squeezing them.

Maria took a deep breath, willing herself to believe Serena's words as she looked up at the poster for the event. 'Seventh Year Anniversary Concert' it said in bold letters, showing the collaboration of Zwei Wing and Queens of Music duos. Her eyes lingered on herself with Tsubasa. "You're right." Maria nodded.

"This is our concert, but the highlight of the show would be you and Tsubasa-san." Serena then said, smiling at Maria encouragingly. Maria smiled back, feeling better now as Serena tugged on her hands to stand. "It's showtime, Maria-neesan!"


	3. Stage 3: The Road to Marriage

Act XV - The Proposal Part 2

Tsubasa waved at the audience as her last song and duet with Maria finished. It had been nostalgic and fun to perform Seiten Galaxy Cross with Maria again. She momentarily felt emotional as well, as it had been seven years since their first collaboration together and since the first time she met Maria. It felt so long ago yet at the same time, it felt so short.

"Thank you, everyone!" Tsubasa exclaimed sincerely, bright-eyed as she looked at the audience. She was oblivious when Maria stepped away a few steps, leaving her mostly alone on the stage. Her eyes then caught sight of their friends who were seated almost directly below her. They were all waving at her, and she blinked a little when she caught sight of Kanade and Serena with them. Moments ago, they were just there with her on the stage.

Before she could wonder why, Kanade winked at her and whipped out a sign from behind her back. It was then that all of the others produced signs, one by one. Even from where she was, Tsubasa could clearly read what the signs said; 'Look behind you and don't faint'. Tsubasa was baffled at the strange sign, and she stared at them with raised eyebrows. However, her friends all just smiled at her, even as the cheers from the audience became almost deafening, they seemed to be all beside themselves with happiness. Kanade then made a gesture with her hand that Tsubasa understood for her to turn around and so she finally did.

What she saw made her gasp, and she understood now what they meant with the words 'don't faint'. Maria was on one knee, her dress fanning all around her. "It's been seven years since you and I met, Tsubasa, seven years since we sang our first duet." Maria said, her voice echoing through the arena as the audience quieted into a hush when they saw what was happening.

"We've been through so much, and you made me happier than I thought possible. You made me fall in love with you so unexpectedly and now, all I want is to spend the rest of my life with you." Maria's voice was carefully emotional, powerful and sincere. Tsubasa felt tears sting her eyes as she looked down at Maria, and her hand came to stifle the sob that was going to come out. "I love you, Tsubasa, and if you'd let me, I want to stay with you forever and always." Maria then took a deep breath as she took a velvet box from her pocket before carefully opening and showing it to Tsubasa.

"What I'm trying to say is… Will you marry me?" Maria seemed to stumble a little on her speech but she did manage to ask the question. Tsubasa felt overwhelmed for a moment, her breath stopping. The large screen behind Maria then flashed and showed her friends with huge dorky grins and all of them having signs that said 'Say yes!'. Tsubasa then felt like laughing, cause she knew even without the encouragement of her friends, she only had one answer.

"Yes!" Tsubasa burst out, enveloping Maria into a hug. Maria laughed, eagerly embracing her back as the arena burst out into raucous applause, cheering and hooting.

"Kiss, kiss, kiss!" Everyone chanted, and Tsubasa could hear Kanade's cheer to be the loudest. Maria slipped the ring on Tsubasa's ring finger, and with a joyous smile, she kissed Maria unabashedly.

* * *

Act XVI - Preparations for Marriage

"Are you two listening? What color tablecloth do you want for the reception?" Kirika demanded, waving several tablecloth samples at Maria's face. Maria could only exchange a long-suffering look with Tsubasa. Maria didn't think that they'd be here all day, deciding a lot of things for the wedding, from what food was going to be served at the reception, to what the design of the gowns for the bridesmaids were to the colors of the goddamn table cloth.

It was great that all their friends were helping them out, with their tasks divided among them. Kirika and Shirabe were in charge of the reception, Kanade, and Serena with the gowns and guest list, Hibiki and Miku with the decorations for the wedding venue and entertainment, and lastly, Chris was helping out wherever she was needed, mostly she was helping out Kirika and Shirabe. Though it was their friends that were in charge of their specific area, they still needed the approval of Maria and Tsubasa, thus they've been spending most of their days lately preoccupied with making decisions.

"I think just the traditional white ones would work, Akatsuki." Tsubasa decided, and Kirika gave a nod.

"What about the arrangement of the flowers on the tables?" This time it was Shirabe who asked, placing several samples in front of the engaged couple. Maria groaned a little, feeling exhausted for the day already. She was then a bit surprised when Tsubasa took her hand underneath the table and squeezed encouragingly.

Maria could not help but to smile faintly, feeling her energy a bit renewed as she examined the flowers.

"This one then!" She then said decisively.

* * *

Act XVII - The Runaway Bride

Tsubasa felt cold sweat gather at her back as she stared at her reflection. She saw past her flawless makeup and beautiful dress, only to see her anxious self on the mirror. She was going to get married very soon. Maria was going to become her wife, she would soon be a part of Tsubasa's family. And honestly, Tsubasa was terrified.

Is she making the right decision? She did love Maria dearly, more than anything in her life, but is she really good enough for Maria? Is her family good enough for her? She knows how fucked up the Kazanari family could be. Would Maria not regret being with her? Would she truly be good enough for Maria?

Tsubasa felt paralyzed with fear, and it was difficult to breathe. She glanced at the door, and with hardly a moment of hesitation, she opened the door and disappeared through it.

* * *

Act XVIII - The Runaway Bride Part 2

Maria was both thrilled and nervous as she resisted the urge to fiddle with her hair, knowing that Serena would scold her if she managed to ruin her meticulously styled hair.

"You look really beautiful, Maria!" Kirika exclaimed admiringly as she came in the room with Shirabe in tow.

"Thank you." Maria said modestly, blushing prettily.

"Tsubasa-san is going to be knocked out of her socks when she sees you." Serena said proudly, smiling at Maria through the mirror in front of them. Maria smiled back at her little sister before looking over at her two other adopted siblings.

"We're so happy for you, Maria." Shirabe said sincerely. Maria felt a little choked up at seeing the three of them beaming at her so happily. She was finally going to get married to the love of her life and after all that had happened, she was so glad that this day finally arrived.

"Ah, sorry for intruding! But could I talk to you outside, Serena?" All their attention was on Kanade as she suddenly appeared rather unceremoniously at the door. "Oh, and the two of you as well." She said, referring to Kirika and Shirabe.

"Of course." Serena nodded, following after Kanade with Kirika and Shirabe following her.

Maria merely hummed, not all that concerned.

"What do you mean you can't find her?!" Maria's head shot up when she heard Kirika's outburst from beyond the doors and the subsequent hiss from Kanade to keep quiet. That was when dread filled Maria's stomach, and she abruptly stood up and quickly went to the door to eavesdrop on the conversation outside.

"...Tsubasa's not in any of the rooms or anywhere else." Maria heard Kanade say in a hush, barely audible but Maria heard her anyways. Maria felt faint as she opened the door, her face pale and her hands trembling.

"Tsubasa's gone?" Maria asked, and Kanade looked at her guiltily before nodding.

* * *

Act XIX - Father's Words

Tsubasa did not know how she managed to walk all the way here, but she did. Her feet hurt a little from the heels she had been wearing but she ignored it as she slid the door open to her old room in the Kazanari mansion. It was almost comforting to see the mess she made years ago, perfectly preserved like some kind of time capsule. It was strange that she was in her wedding dress and standing here, in this room.

Tsubasa didn't know how long she stood there, mostly reminiscing about her memories in this room before the door slid open. She wasn't that alarmed however, as only perhaps one other person would be able to find her here.

"What are you doing, Tsubasa?" The cool voice of her father, Yatsuhiro, asked. Tsubasa didn't reply, she merely looked up into his eyes, looking like a lost puppy. Yatsuhiro looked back at her with his steel gaze, before it seemed to imperceptibly soften. "Your future wife is waiting for you." He then said at length.

Tsubasa still remained silent, not knowing what else to say. He didn't seem to mind however, as he continued speaking. "You have chosen well, Tsubasa, and she is very suited to you." Tsubasa blinked at the blatant approval of Yatsuhiro. True, no one raised any protests when Maria proposed to Tsubasa and she said yes, but she did not expect Yatsuhiro to approve so bluntly.

"She is a brave and strong woman who makes you happy. She had asked for my permission and your grandfather's permission to marry you." This time, Tsubasa's jaw dropped at that revelation and she looked at him with wide eyes.

"M-Maria did?" Tsubasa's voice sounded like a croak as she asked. She had no idea that Maria even did such a thing!

"She was willing to fight for you, she is ready for anything. As her future wife, you must resolve to do the same, Tsubasa." Yatsuhiro said before turning his back on her. "If you cannot, then I will go ahead and cancel this wedding." With that, he walked away.

Tsubasa looked thunderstruck for a moment before it felt like all her doubts were swept away. She then ran after her father. She made her future wife wait after all, she should make up for that.

* * *

Act XX - Here comes the Bride

Maria was barely pulling herself together as she anxiously waited for Tsubasa to come back. She had Serena's hand in a death grip as if it was the only thing keeping her from bursting into tears. They both stood in front of the altar while Kirika and Shirabe hovered nearby, their eyes glued determinedly at the doors of the church on look out. Kanade and Chris were outside, looking for any sign of Tsubasa while Hibiki and Miku were waiting near the church organ.

It had already been two hours since Tsubasa disappeared, and they were all still waiting anxiously. There were whispers among the gathered guests but none had yet to leave. Maria honestly was already ready to give up the moment she heard that Tsubasa had gone but Serena and their other friends would not let her.

"Let's believe in Tsubasa-san." Serena had told her firmly, and so she did. Maria clung to that belief and prayed for Tsubasa to come back.

Suddenly, there was a stir as the church doors opened wide. Maria looked back and sweet relief slammed into her like a truck when she saw Tsubasa, radiantly beautiful in her wedding dress. Beside her was her intimidating father, wearing a crisp black suit and Tsubasa was holding on to Yatsuhiro's arm. Everyone hastily stood up as Miku quickly began playing the rearranged version of Gyakkou no Flugel that Tsubasa and Maria did specifically for the wedding.

All of the uncertainty and pain that Maria felt earlier washed away as she saw Tsubasa smiling, looking only at her as she walked towards the altar. Serena squeezed her hand one last time before finally pulling away.

Yatsuhiro looked at Maria piercingly as he handed Tsubasa to her, before he nodded once and left. Tsubasa's hand was warm in hers as they took a few steps forward, the minister before them smiling in relief.

"I'm sorry." Tsubasa said softly as they faced the altar and the minister. Maria looked at her soon-to-be-wife, knowing that Tsubasa had a reason on why she disappeared today. However, the fact that she was here, that was all that mattered to Maria and she squeezed Tsubasa's hand once before letting go.

"My dearly beloved, we are all gathered here today…"

* * *

Act XXI - And Onwards to Forever

Tsubasa didn't know why she doubted in the first place as Maria's heartfelt vows threatened to have her burst into tears. Her eyes were already brimming with tears and she was barely just stopping them from flowing. It didn't really help that Maria herself was a little teary-eyed, her voice sometimes cracking as she recited her vows.

And then, it was Tsubasa's turn. She had hammered her voice into her head for days, practicing them in front of Kanade and a mirror until she could recite it in her sleep. However, it took her a few moments before she could begin, as all she could think about was how utterly lovely Maria was right now, in front of her. Thankfully, she recited it all flawlessly and with as much emotion as she could. And then, Maria began crying in earnest. Tsubasa faltered, fearing for a moment that she had done something wrong before she realizes that Maria was crying because she was happy. It took her a moment before she could continue on, feeling emotional herself.

"Do you, Kazanari Tsubasa, take Maria Cadenzavna Eve as your lawfully wedded wife?" The minister asked.

"I do." Tsubasa replied strongly.

"And do you, Maria Cadenzavna Eve, take Kazanari Tsubasa as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." Maria's voice was fainter because of her crying but she never looked so determined and sincere.

They then exchanged rings and signed the document that would be the proof of their union. Of course, they were assisted by their friends, who all looked misty-eyed and sniffling to try and stop their tears.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Tsubasa eagerly pulled back her veil and Maria's even before the minister finished saying his words and captured Maria's lips into a kiss.

Applause and cheers erupted from the audience, particularly from their friends as Kanade hooted and hollered. Kirika and Shirabe were holding onto each other, crying and laughing joyously as they looked so proud. Hibiki was blowing her nose in Miku's handkerchief, both of them smiling happily. Serena was handing tissues to Chris who was insisting that she was fine, before the both of them clapped as well.

Maria was now Tsubasa's wife and she had never felt so happy in her entire life.


	4. Stage 4: Married Life

**Act XXII - The Reception**

Tsubasa couldn't help but laugh as she and Maria twirled freely in the middle of the beautiful venue of their wedding reception. All her worries earlier have now evaporated, even if she sometimes felt like chiding herself for even daring to run away from her wedding. However, Tsubasa now had her wife in her arms, and it was almost impossible for her to feel anything but utter happiness and adoration.

She looked over at their friends who were performing the arrangement of Gyakkou no Flugel for their wedding. Chris was playing the violin and Miku was playing the piano. The main singers were Kanade and Serena, with the others as their backup singers.

"They've really outdone themselves," Tsubasa said quietly, smiling when Kanade gave her a thumbs-up. Maria laughed in agreement.

"I was actually a little worried for strange surprises since Kirika and Shirabe were in charge of the reception," Maria said as she pulled Tsubasa closer, breathing in her scent.

"They were insisting on unusual entertainment, right?" Tsubasa asked, dipping Maria a little.

"They had suggested a petting zoo, though I think Hibiki also had a hand in that suggestion." Maria shook her head minutely, an exasperated yet fond look on her face. "I managed to stop that though."

"They must've been disappointed." Tsubasa pointed out with a grin and Maria laughed again.

"Quite true."

Tsubasa was almost disappointed when the song ended and there was a round of applause as the newly wed couple faced their guests.

"Do you still want to dance?" Maria asked knowingly as the rented band took over for the music. Tsubasa's eye lit up and she nodded. Maria then took her hand again and led this time, and their friends all joined them.

 **Act XXIII - A Visit**

Maria kept in pace with Tsubasa as they climbed a seemingly endless staircase through the side of a large hill. Maria mentally noted that it was a nice day. That means their flight later for their honeymoon would most likely go without a hitch. However, they just have one last thing to take care of before that.

Tsubasa squeezed Maria's hand when they finally reached the top, both of them slightly out of breath. On top of the hill was a cemetery filled with many headstones. Tsubasa led her through a few twists and turns before stopping in front of a large grey headstone. Carved on it was the name 'Kazanari Kushina'.

"It's been awhile, mother," Tsubasa said softly, as if greeting the headstone. The bouquet of orchids and lilies that Tsubasa was holding onto with her other hand was gently placed at the foot of the headstone. Maria was the one this time who squeezed Tsubasa's hand in comfort.

"I apologize that I haven't been able to visit sooner, but now, I could finally introduce you to my wife," Tsubasa spoke with a hint of pride, and Maria felt momentarily nervous.

"I'm Maria Cadenzavna Eve-Kazanari, it's nice to meet you, ma'am." Maria introduced herself with a courteous bow. Tsubasa glanced at her, seemingly amused yet also quite pleased.

"It feels like the life I have right now is a dream, mother, and I feel so happy with Maria by my side," Tsubasa spoke sincerely, her thumb affectionately brushing the back of Maria's hand.

"And I swear that for as long as I live, I will continue to make Tsubasa happy, so you need not worry, Tsubasa's mama." Maria uttered solemnly. As expected, silence was the only reply but for a moment the wind picked up and there was the sound of the leaves above them rustling merrily.

Both of them stood there for a moment, listening to the rustling and the wind before it became quiet again. "I'll be sure to visit again soon." Tsubasa then said with a gentle smile. Quietly, the two of them walked away, still holding hands.

* * *

 **Act XXIV - Getting Lost on the Way to Paradise**

Maria sighed softly as she followed Tsubasa. It feels like they've been walking around in circles in the airport as they try to find their way to their next flight for their honeymoon. Tsubasa had insisted that she would be able to get them to the departure gate they needed to get to, but that has been thirty minutes ago. Maria patiently waited for Tsubasa to realize the inevitable.

Tsubasa then stopped and Maria came to stop at her side. Tsubasa looked at her then, pouting a little. She looked like a kicked puppy as she finally admitted; "We're lost." Tsubasa was surprisingly stubborn at times with the weirdest of things, and apparently, not wanting to ask for help when she's lost was one of those things.

Maria smiled, it was a half-fond, half-exasperated smile. She patted Tsubasa on the head. "It's okay, Tsubasa. We still have an hour and a half before our next flight. We still have time to get there."

"Yeah…" Tsubasa nodded but she looked crestfallen. "I'm sorry…"

"Come on, let's go ask for directions." Maria encouraged, taking Tsubasa's hand in hers. With Maria in charge, she managed to ask directions from a friendly security guard, and they finally found themselves on the right track. Tsubasa was still looking a little bummed out as they walked.

Maria then stopped at a corridor that wasn't so crowded and pulled her wife to the side. "Hey, you haven't ruined our honeymoon, love," Maria told Tsubasa bluntly.

"...Was I that obvious?" Tsubasa asked with a soft sigh and Maria nodded. Maria then pulled Tsubasa into an embrace. Tsubasa relaxed after a moment.

"You haven't ruined anything, okay?" Maria assured as she pulled away. Tsubasa meekly nodded and held out her hand for Maria to take.

"Let's go then." Tsubasa smiled faintly and Maria took her hand.

* * *

 **Act XXV - Paradise for Two**

Tsubasa was quick to pin Maria against the door as soon as the bellboy who helped bring their luggage in left. Maria only managed a squeak of surprise before Tsubasa captured her lips in a devouring kiss. They had finally arrived in their hotel suite for their honeymoon and Tsubasa was very hungry for her wife.

"C-couldn't you wait for five minutes..?" Maria asked breathlessly when Tsubasa pulled away. Tsubasa only grinned rakishly.

"Not at all. I've been waiting for almost a full day to have you." Tsubasa stated and captured Maria's lips into another kiss, her hands groping all over Maria's body. Maria let out a muffled laugh, clinging tightly to Tsubasa. Maria then wrapped her legs around Tsubasa, and Tsubasa easily lifted her, their lips barely pulling apart as she moved them towards the large king-sized bed.

Maria gasped as she was dropped on the bed, with Tsubasa following right after. Tsubasa was more than willing to tear Maria's clothes off. Tsubasa was going to make love to her wife for the first time. Her wife, her amazing and wonderful wife.

"Mine," Tsubasa said huskily, latching onto Maria's neck and sucking on the soft skin. It looked like sleeping off the jet lag wasn't going to be on their to-do list tonight.

* * *

 **Act XXVI - Jealousy**

Maria admired the view of the famous Eiffel Tower from where she was seated on a bench as she waited for Tsubasa to return with the drinks she went off to buy. They had finally hauled their asses out of their suite room in the hotel to do some sight-seeing as they were very occupied with each other with their 'honeymoon activities'.

It had been Chris' idea for them to go to Paris for their honeymoon. Well, there was a plethora of suggestions from their other friends but having your honeymoon in the city of love was something that appealed to the romantic natures of Tsubasa and Maria so they decided to take Chris' advice.

"Who knew that Chris was a romantic as well…" Maria chuckled to herself, taking a glance at her phone to look at the time. It's only been ten minutes since Tsubasa had gone but Maria was already feeling a bit antsy without her wife.

"My wife…" Maria murmured out loud, feeling a little giddy. Maria could say that proudly now. Instinctively, she looked to the direction where Tsubasa went earlier and immediately perked up when she instantly recognize her beautiful blue hair. She frowned though when she saw a stranger following after Tsubasa, talking rapidly. Even from where she was, Maria could see that Tsubasa looked ill at ease, and was trying to hurry away but the stranger kept on following her.

Maria immediately stood up, stalking on over to meet Tsubasa. Tsubasa's eyes immediately lit up when their eyes met and she mouthed 'help me'.

"Tsubasa! There you are!" Maria said loudly in English, quickly embracing Tsubasa possessively. She then gave her best venomous smile at the stranger. "Do you have a problem with my wife, sir?" Maria emphasized the word 'wife', smirking in petty satisfaction when the stranger looked at them in disbelief, before muttering something and leaving.

"Oh, he's finally gone." Tsubasa groaned in relief, burying her face on Maria's neck. "He was so persistent, even though I can't even understand most of what he's saying." Maria only held her tighter, placing a soothing kiss on Tsubasa's forehead.

"Did he hurt you in any way?" Maria asked in concern and Tsubasa shook her head.

"It was nice though…" Tsubasa mumbled unexpectedly and Maria raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Hearing you say that I'm your wife." She elaborated with a shy smile.

Maria grinned and kissed Tsubasa's cheek. "So where are those drinks you promised me?"

"...I knew I forgot something." Tsubasa muttered.

* * *

 **Act XXVII - Moving In**

"And that's the last one," Tsubasa said, a satisfied smile on her lips as she placed the box in the bedroom. She briefly wiped off her dusty hands on her jeans before counting the pile of boxes, making sure that all of their things were accounted for. Satisfied with the number of boxes, Tsubasa looked around her new shared bedroom with Maria. All of the furniture were already in place. She looked at the new queen-sized bed, her mind going off to the gutter for a moment as she imagined a near-naked Maria on top of the bed.

"Tsubasa?" The sound of Maria calling her name snapped Tsubasa out of her nice daydream. She looked at the doorway to see Maria peeking in. "Tsubasa, have you finished moving all the boxes in?"

"Yes, we just need to unpack," Tsubasa said and Maria nodded in approval.

"Let's have lunch before we continue with unpacking," Maria said, going back out. Tsubasa readily agreed with her and followed her wife to the dining room. All of the utensils and the countertops were still shiny and gleaming. The couple enjoyed some Chinese takeout, as they hadn't had the time to go out and get groceries yet.

Tsubasa was really proud of their new home. Both of them had taken pains to find the perfect apartment for the both of them. It was one of the first things they decided on as newlyweds, and frankly, Tsubasa was thrilled at finally being able to share a home with Maria. She would now get to wake up every single day with her wife in her arms. It was a dream come true, and Tsubasa couldn't help but smile rather goofily into space.

"Care to share your thoughts, love?" Maria's slightly teasing voice asked, making Tsubasa snap out of her reverie. "You've been smiling so happily."

"Well, why wouldn't I be? I'm finally going to share a home with my wife." Tsubasa responded, feeling just a slight blush on her cheeks as she tried to sound casual about it. Maria laughed fondly, booping her on the nose.

"Did marriage turn you into a sap?" Maria asked teasingly, her smile widening and Tsubasa shrugged.

"Maybe a little." Tsubasa allowed, snatching Maria's hand before she could take it back and placing a soft kiss on her palm. Maria's face glowed red this time, looking so adorable. It was always a treat for Tsubasa to fluster Maria and she grinned in triumph.

* * *

 **Act XXVIII - The Domestic Life**

Maria blinked blearily as she woke up to a new day. Tsubasa was using her chest as a pillow and was still asleep, her arms firmly clinging on Maria, with her legs entangled with Maria's. It was more or less Tsubasa's favorite position to sleep in, even after two months had passed since their marriage and moving in together. Maria basked in the warmth of her wife a moment more before she gently shook Tsubasa's shoulders.

"Tsubasa, it's time to wake up," Maria said. Tsubasa grumbled, tightening her grip on Maria. Maria sighed, though there was an amused and fond smile tugging at her lips as she shook Tsubasa harder. "Come on, Tsubasa. It's time for work."

"...No," Tsubasa grumbled, reminding Maria of a stubborn child. It was adorable in a way, and Maria couldn't even find it in herself to get remotely mad. Ever since they got married, Maria was able to see the usually cool and mature Tsubasa act child-like, like what she was doing right now. It was really cute to see, and Maria felt honored that Tsubasa had relaxed so much in her presence to be like this.

"Tsubasa…" Maria called out to her just a bit more sternly. Finally, Tsubasa let go of her reluctantly, sitting up and rubbing at her eyes cutely. "Good girl." Maria praised as she finally managed to sit up as well.

"Good morning, Maria." Tsubasa greeted her, looking more alert now. As usual, Tsubasa met Maria's lips in a soft kiss.

"Good morning, Tsubasa." Maria greeted back warmly. They then began their usual routine. Maria had been fairly surprised that she adjusted quite easily to living with Tsubasa. There were the occasional arguments regarding Tsubasa's messy nature, but overall, they took to living with each other really well.

"I have to go ahead and meet with Ogawa-san this morning," Tsubasa said as they sat together, eating breakfast.

"I'll meet you at the studio later for our recording session," Maria said. She didn't have anything scheduled this morning, and so she was planning on going to the supermarket to stock on groceries. The morning continued on as usual, and just as they were about to leave, Maria suddenly felt really dizzy. Suddenly, she ran to the bathroom.

"Maria?" Tsubasa called out to her but Maria ignored her and threw up her breakfast in the toilet. Tsubasa was by her side in just a few moments, holding her hair and soothingly patting her back as she continued to vomit. The fear and worry were practically palpable in Tsubasa's eyes.

"Let's get you to the doctor," Tsubasa said as Maria panted, feeling like she could no longer throw up anything else. Since she felt so awful so suddenly, Maria made no protest as Tsubasa called on Ogawa to take them to the hospital.


End file.
